Loved
by neonninja99
Summary: "Never stop believing because your wish just might come true." Follow Rose 'Red' Johnson, a seven year old orphan, who is as stubborn as can be and is excellent at hiding things, as she makes a wish that changes everything. Warning: Mentions some dark things you have been warned
1. Chapter 1 Believe

**Disclaimer: Don't own... got it... get it... good.**

A smaller than average seven year old, with hair as dark as the night sky on a clear day, is huddled on the floor covering her tear filled blue eyes as her newest foster father, Officer Mason Collins, prepared to have is way with her once more. to anyone who didn't know mason that well though he was a well mannered guy with a love of helping poor orphaned children, but really he wanted something to vent his anger about his ex-wife on.

Every night mason played games with poor girl's mind and body, then the next morning showers her with candy and gifts so she keeps her mouth shut. But tonight, tonight was something special Mason gave the young girl a cupcake with a single candle for her birthday. So she closed her eyes and made a wish, a wish she wished almost her whole life, to really be loved. As she opened her eyes her foster father was gone and she was no longer in his home but outside a big building with a unmoving clock upon it.

**An** hey guys i know this isn't very good, or long but keep reading and i know some are waiting for my charmed story but with a million things going on i need much appreciated help so if your willing to help on this story or any of my others leave a review on the respective story. Thx 4 your time!- Gracie James.


	2. Chapter 2 Meet

**Disclaimer**: Same as Last Chapter

**An** after about five minutes of this story being up i got a follower so thx **Snow White Misery, **you made my day read on and again always open to suggestions -Gracie James

Mary- Margaret Blanchard was just a teacher to some people but she was about to become so much more. She decided to stay late at the school to mark some extra papers, so when she went home the sun had already set. It wasn't a very long walk for Mary- Margaret to get home and she enjoyed the time to herself and often used it to think.

About half way home Mary- Margaret's phone buzzed from the depths of her purse that hung from her small shoulder. She pushed the little bangs of her dark pixie cut hair out of the way as she searched her bag for the phone and continued her fast pace home. Not paying attention to where she was walking Mary- Margaret banged into a small figure as it lost balance and tumbled to the sidewalk.

"Oh, I am so sorry," Mary- Margaret apologized helping the little girl off the ground, "Are you Okay? Where's your parents?"

The little girl grimaced at Mary- Margaret's touch, "MY, My name is Rose, a-a-and" Rose was unsure of what to say next.

"You must be cold," Mary- Margaret said with her worried teacher's voice as she pulled out the bottom of the bag, "Here put this on. Where do you live so i can take you home?'

"N-no please don't take me back there i'll be good," Rose started to back away tearing up and not taking the warm sweater that still rested in the teacher's caring hands.

This is when Mary- Margaret noticed the mutiple color bruises that take up most of Rose's little arms.

"Oh dear,"


	3. Chapter 3 Stories

**Declaimer: Must I repeat it.**

Mary- Margaret slowly stepped over to Rose and she lowered herself to rose's level to look her in the eyes. "I would never dream of hurting you honey," Mary- Margaret voice cracked at the thought of what she must of went through to get the bruises that cover the poor girls arms.

Rose, knowing Mary- Margaret would hurt her, stepped forward towards the worried teacher, "Please don't make me go back there, no one believes me there."

Mary- Margaret pulled the weeping girl into a gentle embrace. Trying to sooth her Mary- Margaret hummed a lullaby from her childhood, which cause Rose to slip asleep.

After about ten minutes Mary- Margaret continued her walk home, but now she had a sleeping rose in her arms. When she finally arrived back in her apartment Mary- Margaret carefully place Rose on the couch so she could call the sheriff and her room-mate Emma Swan.

'Swan'

"Hey Emma,"

'Mary- Margaret? What's up?'

"Um, you know how I stayed at school late, well on my way home I kind of found a girl,"

"A girl? Okay i am on my way home explain to me what is going on then, okay? Bye'

"Bye"

Both woman hung up. Mary- Margaret Sat on the couch placing Rose's head on her lap and rwas running her hands through the young girl's dark hair while she waited for her room-mate.

"So what is going on?" Said Emma bursting through the door.

"Shh, Emma she sleeping," Mary- Margaret still sitting on the couch with Rose's head in her lap, but it was too late Rose slowly sat up rubbing her eyes.

Emma came over to the couch and said, "Hi, I'm Emma what's your name."

"Rose," Rose said shyly trying to hide herself in Mary- Margaret.

"Well Rose can you tell me what happened and how you got here to Storybrooke?" Emma asked.

"I um, I don't know really. I made a wish on my birthday candle, I opened my eyes and poof i was here," Rose explained.

"Okay," Emma said not believe the child, "Mary- Margaret can i talk to you in private?"

"Sure, stay here honey," Rose shock her head not wanting Mary- Margaret to leave, "I'll be right there," Mary- Margaret pointed to the kitchen and walked there with Emma.

"I need to get in contact with her family," Emma said.

"Foster,"

"What?" A very confused Emma asked.

"Her foster family hurts her, Emma If you just look at her arms there are bruises and who would hurt her she is innocent and little," Mary- Margaret Started to ramble.

"A lot of foster parents are like that."


	4. Chapter 4 Cinnamon

**Declaimer: Must I keep saying.**

**AN:** Hey you guys have really made my day thank you i got my first review to this story from a kind reader named Riquel. and i have about 100 viewers of this story. so thx and remember i am always taking help on both of my stories -Gracie James.

"Oh, Emma were you..." Mary- Margaret realized Emma must of been fostered when she was younger.

"Yeah... well I am placing Rose temporarily in your care. I am tired i am going to bed night," Emma darted up the stairs.

"Oh, Emma," Mary- Margaret said under her breath as she headed back over to Rose who was playing with her fingers.

"So Rose do you like hot chocolate?" Mary- Margaret said putting out a hand that Rose accepted and the went back to the kitchen to make the hot chocolate.

"D-do you have cinn uh cinn uh," Rose attempted.

"Cinnamon," Mary- Margaret said taking out the respective spice.

"Yeah, cinn-ah-min please," Rose said with a smile.

About an hour later Mary- Margaret and Rose where asleep on the couch when Emma came down and placed the blanket from Mary- Margaret's bed around the sleeping dark haired females. Then headed to the kitchen to get a drink then went back to bed.

AN: Shorter then normal i know but i am at someone's birthday party but i am trying to be devoted to you.


	5. Chapter 5 Disney

AN: I know I haven't updated in a while and I know I could give you a million excuses but I thought you would rather read the story… thanks for your reviews and enjoy this chapter –Gracie J.

Disclaimer: I don't own plain and simple.

When Rose awoke she noticed both Mary-Margaret and Emma were no where to be found and started to tear up thinking she was once again abandoned.

There was a knock at the front door of the apartment as a blond haired blue eyed man came in carrying a few movies in his left hand.

"Hi, you must be Rose my name is David," He came over behind the couch to look little girl who was hiding her face in the eye, "I won't hurt you, Mary-Margaret sent me over to watch you while her and Emma work."

Rose stayed silent as David came and sat beside her.

"Still don't believe me… okay Rose I don't know what you've been through in your life but please give me a chance to prove to you that I won't hurt you," David said with a sigh.

"Okay, Davey I try," Rose said smiling.

"Davey?" David wondered.

"Yeah, I made you a nickname, you like?" Rose asked.

"Yeah I guess I do, I brought over some Disney movies to watch," David said showing Rose the movies he brought.

"Um, Davey what's dis-ah-ney?" Rose asked curiously.

"Disney is a movie maker that makes cartoons about Princes, Princesses and happily ever afters," David tried to explain to the little girl.

"Okay what movies do you have?" Rose asked bouncing in her seat.

"Well I have Cinderella, Pinocchio, Sleeping beauty and Snow white," David showed her the movies as he read her the titles.

"Snow White, Snow White!" Rose chanted as she jumped off the couch and ran around the apartment.

David chuckled, "Okay Princess, Snow White it is."

"Princess?"

"Yeah you'll call me Davey and I'll call you Princess," David stood up, "Come on let's make popcorn and watch the movie."

"can I have coco with cin-ah-min Davey? Please," Rose pleads and David sighed.


	6. Chapter 6 Fairy tales

An: Hello my readers I hoped you liked that little David scene last chapter I put it in because on of my reviewers wanted it so if you would like to see something review and I'll put it in. Thx and enjoy –Gracie James.

When Mary-Margaret and Emma returned the apartment they saw Rose asleep snuggled up to David as the end credits of Cinderella rolled.

Mary-Margaret couldn't help but stare at the scene in awe, David got the little girl to trust him enough to sleep on him.

"Oh how cute," Emma said sarcastically seeing Mary-Margaret's expression.

"It is cute Emma," Mary-Margaret said moving into the kitchen to start to cook dinner.

"Hey guys, how was work?" David asked getting up carefully replacing his lap with a pillow so Rose wouldn't wake up.

"It was good," Mary-Margaret replied and kissed David. Emma gave a look of disgust not just at the fact they kissed in her presence but at the fact she still didn't trust David Nolan after breaking her best-friends heart.

"I should get going I'll pick up the movies another time," David said.

"Why don't you stay, Henry is coming later so I'm making a lot of food," Mary-Margaret suggested.

"I don't think I should," David said nodding towards Emma who was now flipping through the channels sitting on the edge on the couch.

"Please stay Davey," Rose said sitting up rubbing her tired blue eyes.

"Davey?" Both Emma and Mary-Margaret questioned.

"Yeah it's the nickname she gave me," David said rubbing his neck and blushing.

"And I am Princess," Rose said as there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Emma said getting up to open the door.

The door opened to Henry standing there with his backpack slung over his shoulder, "Hey Emma"

"Hey kid," Emma said ruffling Henry's shaggy brown hair.

"Who's this?" Henry asked placing his bad on the floor.

Rose was once again acting shy.

"Henry this is Rose, Rose this is Emma's son Henry, dinner will be ready in about an hour," Mary-Margaret said as she chopped vegetables with David.

"Hey Rose do you like Fairy Tales?" Henry asked knelling beside his backpack unzipping it.

Rose nodded from her spot on the couch.

"Well would you like me to read you some?" Henry asked and once again Rose nodded. Henry pulled out his leather bound book and sat beside the seven year old. He opened the first page and started to read as the adults prepared their dinner.

An: Hope you enjoyed remember I am always open to ideas for future chapters so review and also tell me what you think thx for reading- G. J.


	7. Chapter 7 Dinner

An: Here's chapter 7 hope you like… Remember I am always open to suggestions so review. Thx and enjoy. –Gracie James

Henry was reading Rose the story of Snow white when Mary- Margaret called out, "Dinner's ready!"

"One minute," Henry said back.

"We're almost done," Rose said as Henry continued to read.

"She said now, come on kid," Emma said coming over taking the book from Henry's hands .

"Oh, come on Emma," Henry whined.

"Pllll-ease Emma we're almost done," Rose did a puppy dog face and Henry copied.

"Not going to work Kid come on lets eat," Emma said.

Mary-Margaret was leaning against David as they watched the scene progress.

Emma walked with the book over to the counter with the kids slugging behind her with frowns on their faces.

"Oh, cheer up kids, if you eat all your dinner, we'll go the market and get enough candy to be in a sugar coma for a week," Emma said getting Henry his plate of chicken, mashed potatoes and carrots.

"Um, Emma," Mary-Margaret said, "Is that wise?"

"No probably not, but who cares its Friday," Emma smirked handing Henry his plate and grabbing on for herself.

"Well okay you better eat everything on your plates then," Mary-Margaret said giving Rose a plate of food.

"Thank you," Rose said sitting at the counter between Emma and Henry, "Umm, Mary-Margaret can I ask you a question?"

"You just did but you may ask me another," Mary-Margaret said sitting in the living room on the couch with David because there isn't enough room at the counter.

"Um, do you love Davey?" Rose said.

"Um," Mary-Margaret blushed as everyone looked at her.

"I-I-I'm sorry I-I shouldn't have asked," Rose started to tear up waiting for punishment.

Mary-Margaret put her plate down and rushed to the crying seven year old, "Honey, hey it's okay I won't hurt you no one here will."

Rose nodded and hugged Mary-Margaret.

"Do you want to come and sit with me and David while we eat?" Mary-Margaret asked pulling out of the hug.

Rose nodded and Mary-Margaret picked up Rose's plate and helped her off the stool and headed back to the couch.


	8. Chapter 8 One Word

An: Hey guys thanks for you support I am trying to post at least twice a week if not more… I have a question for all you readers if you ever had the chance would you meet me in real life? (idk random!) Anyways Read, Review and Enjoy! –Gracie James.

David had to leave after dinner because he had a shift at the animal shelter, but after he was gone Emma made a bed on the floor for the kids to use with blankets as they watched the movie, Peter Pan (The 2003 version because I am like that…).

When the movie drew to a close both Henry and Rose were asleep on the floor while Emma and Mary-Margaret were dozing off.

"Come on Emma you should go to bed," Mary-Margaret said with a yawn, "You'll hurt yourself sleeping like that."

Emma groaned and stood up, "What about the kids."

"They should be fine there," Mary-Margaret said turning off the tv then heading to her own bed in the alcove surrounded by curtains, "Night Emma."

"Night Mare," Emma yawned and tiredly walked up the stairs.

Emma opened her door and walked over to her bed just letting herself fall onto it, she reach up and turned on her lamp letting the light shine through out the room. Emma moved herself so she was sitting upright on her bed, Emma moved her hand under her pillow pulling her white knitted blanked with her name in purple at the bottom corner.

"What if Henry's right," Emma whispered to herself hugging her blanket, "Right or not I have a family now."

'And that scares me,' Emma thought turning off her lamp and going to sleep.

The next morning Emma went downstairs she saw Mary-Margaret making pancakes and the kids reading Henry's book.

"Morning," Emma sat down at the counter as Mary-Margaret placed a cup of coffee in front of her, "thanks."

"No problem, how did you sleep?" Mary-Margaret asked dishing out the pancakes.

"Okay I guess," Emma replied.

"You okay Emma," May-Margaret asked.

"I'm fine," Emma sighed as Rose and Henry came over, "Hey kid."

"Hi," Henry said helping Rose onto the stool before getting on one himself.

Mary-Margaret handed everyone a plate of blueberry pancakes with a smile, she then ate her standing at the counter because there wasn't enough stools.

"Thank you Mary-Margaret it's good," Henry said with his classic Henry smile.

"Yes, thank you mama," Rose said.

Everyone stopped eating; Mary-Margaret even dropped her fork as a smile formed across her face. Mary-Margaret always thought her students were like her kids trying to fill a hole in her heart that Rose some what filled with that one simple word. Rose just continued to eat like nothing happened until she looked up to see three people staring at her.

"Did I do something wrong," Rose said as a frown formed on her pretty little face.

"Oh no honey you did nothing wrong," Mary-Margaret was the first to recover from the initial shock as she walked around the counter to give Rose a hug.


	9. Chapter 9 Family isn't blood

An: I wanted to speed the story up a little so there is a time jump, Thx Read, Review and Enjoy! –Gracie James

Mary-Margaret was in the principal office setting her newly adopted daughter up for school when she got the phone call, Henry was in the hospital. Immediately after receiving the call Mary-Margaret took Rose with her to see Henry.

No one was in the room with Henry when they arrived and Mary-Margaret found Henry's leather bound book that he thinks is real on the chair beside his bed.

'Emma must have brought it,' Mary-Margaret thought running her fingers along the golden letters that spelt Once Upon A Time, 'I wonder where she is.'

When Mary-Margaret turned around with the book in her hands she saw Rose in Henry's bed snuggling up to his sleeping form.

"Can you read us a story mama maybe if Henry hears you he'll wake up," Rose said.

Mary-Margaret's heart still flutters every time she hears Rose call her mama even in the saddest of times.

"I'll read to you Rose, but honey I don't want you to get your hopes up, he might not wake up," Mary-Margaret said sitting herself down on the chair where the book she gave a sad little boy just sat, "Okay which story."

"Snow White mama its Henry's favourite," Rose said, "And he said it is your story."

"Do you believe that Rose? That I'm Snow White," Mary-Margaret asked.

"Of course mama, because Henry said even in the hardest of times Snow White always finds her family, and if I didn't believe that I wouldn't be here, family isn't just blood it's love," Rose said with wisdom far beyond her age.

"Rose, are you in this book?"

"Yes," Rose sat up, leaning over Henry to flip the pages of the book that rests in Mary-Margaret's hands. Rose sat back down properly in her spot, "See."

The picture on the page was of a little girl that looked exactly like Rose and a woman with dark hair telling the little girl that 'Even when times are hard family always finds each other.'

"I think I believe you," Mary-Margaret said as the machines flared to life causing both herself and Rose to jump into a standing position beside the bed.

"Get them out of here," Dr .Whale said as the nurses lead Rose and Mary-Margaret out of the room.

Rose had tears streaming down her face as Mary-Margaret picked her up and held her tight. The doctors and nurses were bustling around the room trying to revive Henry but to no use… Henry was gone.


	10. Chapter 10 Remember

An: Now that there is a pace to this story more interesting things could happen. Remember I don't own OUAT, Thx, Read, Review, and Enjoy! –Gracie J.

Henry was gone, and she let Gold trick her into slaying a dragon, But all that mattered is that her reason for being lays unmoving on a hospital bed with skin as cold as ice. Emma couldn't help but let the tears stream down her face as she entered the room with Regina crying in the background. Her son, the only thing she let herself love since Neal was gone.

Emma walked over to his bed and kissed his forehead saying, "I love you," a flash of light and wind filled the hospital followed by a gasp.

A gasp that came from the one who was thought to be dead, as he sat up with eyes fluttering open, "I love you too."

Emma pulled him into a hug.

Mary-Margaret tried to keep the little girl's hand in hers but it was no use, Rose got lose and ran back into the doors of the hospital as the flash of light passed and Mary-Margaret wasn't just Mary-Margaret anymore but also Snow White.

"Snow!" She heard coming across the street.

Snow turned her head to see, "Charming."

The two lovers ran into each others arms.

"You found me," Snow said smiling like a mad man.

"Did, you ever doubt I would," David said with a charming smile.

"What's happening?" Snow asked wondering about the curse.

"Let's find out," David said taking a hold of Snow's hand as they walked down the street to see Granny and Red hugging

Red notices them standing there, "Snow," She said hugging her best friend as Granny hugged David and then switched.

The dwarves walked up.

"Your highness," Grumpy said as all the dwarves bowed to Snow who couldn't help but hug her old friends.

"The curse it's broken," Grumpy said as they stopped hugging.

"It appears so," David said coming up behind them.

"So what do we do now?" Red asked as David and Grumpy shock hands.

"Now I find my daughters," Snow said and David nods.

"So it's true?" Emma's voice came from behind Snow causing her to turn.

Snow slowly walked up to Emma and cupped her daughters face in her gloved hands, pulling her into a hug letting tears fall from her eyes.

"You found us," Snow said with a water smile.

David came up and joined the hug.

"Grandpa?" Henry said standing beside the little family causing Snow to laugh.

The slowly stopped hugging.

"Yeah kid suppose so," David said pulling Henry into a hug.

"She did it she saved you," Henry said looking up into his grandfather's blue eyes.

"She saved all of us," Snow said causing Emma to feel awkward.

"I-I-I," Emma stuttered before she noticed, "Where's Rose?"


	11. Chapter 11 Parents

An: I have gotten a few reviews on Rose's parentage, so this chapter will make some mad and some happy; but if you are reading this stick with it because I could turn out good, well I don't really know if it will that's your opinion… sorry about the rambles. Remember I don't own OUAT. Thx, Read, Review and Enjoy! –Gracie James.

"Rose, Rose! Where you Rose!" Rose could here the voices of Snow, David, Emma and Henry calling for her as she sat on a swing at the park Regina made for Henry.

"They're calling you, you know," Regina said walking up to Rose with her hands in her black coat pocket.

Rose didn't even turn in Regina's direction when she said, "Yeah so what is it to you?"

"Rose Red, don't talk to me like that!" Regina yelled balling her fist.

Rose stood and yelled, "Or what you're going to use you powers to hurt me… AGAIN. You promised you wouldn't cast that curse and you did it anyways. I saw the good in you couldn't you just let it go so what a young foolish kid told a secret to your mommy. She is sorry Regina," Rose's faced was red as she rambled, "You didn't have to take your anger on innocent people, you promised…," Rose whispered 'you promised'.

"Rose please listen to me, I can't take back what I've done…," Regina sighed placing her hands on Rose's shoulders.

"Even if you could I know you wouldn't change a thing… because you wanted to be selfish I had to go through abuse and torture just to make a wish to be here… I can't deal with this anymore and I can't deal with you. You hurt my family…, what was supposed to e your family too," Rose let all her anger and frustration out in the middle of the park.

"Please Rose I'm…" Regina tried to say but rose cut her off.

"No, don't say it; don't say your sorry because your not, your nothing but a monster, and I no longer need you as my mother," Rose let the tears fall as she ran away from Regina right passed the shocked faces of the rest of her family.


	12. Chapter 12 Defending Evil

An: For those who don't know why I put that chapter in, I put it in there to show that Rose is in fact Regina's daughter but her father has not yet been told so review what you think and Remember I don't own OUAT. Thx Enjoy! –Gracie James.

"I'll go after her," Snow said jogging in the direction of the runway seven year knowing exactly where to find her, the clock tower.

Belle would let Rose go up there when ever the little girl wanted and later told Snow about it.

Snow was sure she was there.

"Rose," Snow whispered as she walked up the metal stairs in the clock tower.

"Snow, how did you know I was up here?" Rose asked as Snow came as sat beside her.

"Belle told me you came up here to think…," Snow said.

Rose just nodded as she leaned against Snow Still looking out of the glass face of the clock.

"Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?" Snow asked receiving no answer, "You know you can tell me anything I may only be your half sister, but I am still your sister."

After a minute of silence Rose spoke, "She promised."

"Who, Regina?" Snow asked.

Rose nodded, " She said that she wouldn't send me away, that she wouldn't cast this stupid curse," Rose sat up a little to look Snow in the eyes.

"I know sweetie, I know; I'm sorry," Snow said avoiding eye contact with the seven year old.

"No, Snow it wasn't your fault, my mother couldn't get over her self and forgive a mistake that happened years before I was born, so she could be a proper mother," Rose explained placing a hand on Snow's cheek so she'd look up, "You didn't deserve to miss out on your child's life because my mother missed mine."

Snow pulled Rose into a hug.

"You know you talk like your seventy not seven," Snow said causing both of the sisters to grin.

"Yeah well what can I say I'm a wise old owl," Rose giggled as Snow picked her up and tickled her, "Snow! Snow stop! Mercy!"

"Okay, okay I'll stop," Snow said placing rose feet first back on the ground.

"Now let's go I want to get to know my nice and great nephew better," Rose said pulling Snow back down the metal stairs, "Wow that sounds wiered, I am only seven with a great nephew."

"Tell me about it," Snow said as they exited the library and headed back to the apartment.

On their way back they saw the big mob heading for Regina's, the sister's followed to see what's up.

"Come on let us at her!"

"She did this to us!"

"She deserves to pay!"

These were some of the things Snow and Rose heard as they pushed through the mob and up to the door where David and Emma stood.

"Yes I know she caused you a lot of pain," Emma said trying to calm the angry mob to no use.

Rose walked up and stood next to Emma.

"Stop!" Rose shouted gaining everyone's attention and silence, "Thank you, now I know your anger and hurt…."

"You got that right now let us at her," Whale said causing a roar through out the crowed as he darted forward straight at Rose.

Emma picked Rose up and out of the way as David tried to hold the angry doctor back.

"Thanks," Rose said as Emma put her down, "My mother has done a lot to hurt you and the ones you love but do you think murder will solve anything."

"Whispers broke in the crowed.

"Come on people you had to think about that, murder wouldn't only make you worries and hardship worse but it would make you as bad as her. I know she is evil but murdering her would hurt both Henry and I, no matter how bad she is still our mother, fear and anger is what powers her so if you don't act she'll be…," Rose lectured.

"Powerless," Regina said from behind Rose, "I don't think so."


	13. Chapter 13 The Fire Within

An: Hey guys, Here is the next chapter, I would love to hear what you think so please if you have the time let me know. Any suggestions on what I should do next would help to. The stuff I skip is mostly the same in the tv show so I thought it would be boring. Thx, Read, Review and Enjoy -Gracie James.

Regina scared the town's people away with her fake magic LEAVING Snow, David, Emma and Rose on the lawn.

"Why must you continue to torment these innocent people!?" Rose shouted.

"Don't talk to me like that I am your mother," Regina hissed at her daughter.

"Really, because from my point of view you have never really been my mother, For Gods sake Snow practically raised me because you were to busy plotting her demise to noticed I just wanted you!" Rose ranted. Rose's eyes turned red as a fire ball formed in her hand, "Get over the past for once and listen to me!" With that Rose ran with Snow and David following.

"Come with me you'll be safer," Emma said leaving.

Rose ran until she reached the beach, she stopped the middle of the sand and let out a frustrated yell. The fire from in her hands consumed her body as she fell to her knees crying.

When Snow arrived Rose's fire was out and the little girl was just crying in the sand. "Oh, Rose," Snow said as she dropped to her knee's beside her sister only to get pushed away.

"No go away before I hurt you," Rose yelled tears still streaming down her face.

"Why would you hurt me?" Snow asked as David caught up to the girls.

"Because I can't control it!" Rose stood up with fire once again forming in her hands.

"Snow back away," David yelled pulling Snow off the ground and away from the flaming girl.

"But I can't leave her like this," Snow tried to get her arm out of David's hand. When she succeeded she took a step towards Rose who is again on her knees clutching her head in her flaming hands

"Rosie honey, listen to me, listen to my voice. I need you to concentrate on what I am saying okay. Nodded if you under stand," Snow said and Rose did a small nod, "Good girl, now please honey I need you to calm down, umm, remember when you were little we used to run around the garden playing tag?"

Rose nodded.

"I need you to picture all the fun we used to have, okay," Snow smiled when the flames consuming Rose were slowly dismissed, "Remember when you found me in the forest when I was living with the Dwarves?" Again the fire level lessened, "The dwarves are here in Storybrooke we can go see them, I bet you Grumpy will finally be happy again when he sees you."

The fire was gone.

"You did it Snow you helped it go away!" The seven year old smiled and ran to her sisters awaiting arms.


	14. Chapter 14 Purple Portal

An: Hey guys thx for the support in my stories and I want you to know even if you are reading this years after it is posted I would still like to see what you think so do hesitate to tell me. Remember I don't own OUAT, Thx, Read, Review and Enjoy! –Gracie James.

No matter how scared Rose was of her powers there was only one person who could help her, her mother, who was just marked to be killed by a wraith.

"We have to help her," Rose shouted, "No matter what she's done she is still human and my mom."

"Rose you need to go it isn't safe here we are doing the best we can to help your mother," Emma said.

"You should go Rose so your safe," Regina said out of love for her daughter.

"No!" Rose said as fire appeared in her hands and her eyes turned red.

"Okay, Rose calm down, remember the garden or the forest or even Grumpy, remember the fun," Snow said stepping in front of her sister .

Rose's flames died down.

"You should go," Snow said.

"You too," David said placing his hand on his wife's shoulder.

"Nuh uh not going to happen I am not leaving you here," Snow said turning around to face her husband.

"Then I am not going either-r-r-r…," Rose said as the room shock and the wraith came in.

"Regina now!" Emma shouted as Regina tried to use the Hatter's hat but to no use.

Snow and David made torches out of straw brooms to fend off the wraith for as long as they could.

"I can't it isn't working because it needs magic," Rose said, "Emma place your hand on my mother's arm.

"What," Emma just stood there.

"Emma now," Rose yelled.

Emma did as she was told and the purple portal opened in the center of the city hall, and as planned the wraith went in but brought along some passengers. Emma, Snow and Rose were gone to another land.


End file.
